404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Merciless Day
"The Merciless Day" is the closing track to 404's fourteenth studio album we don't deserve what we've been given.. It is the longest song recorded by 404, at 18:40 in length. Lyrics Follow the sun, meaningless tide. Day by day to wash me by. Shivering cold, painted in blue. Lock me indoors to keep me from you. C'est la vie. Two inseparable entities coalesce with a meeting of the eyes. One says nothing and the other merely whispers cautiously to avoid catching the victim by surprise. To be in this mess and not know who's to blame, we breeze past each other and end up just the same. But finally you saw me and noticed something wrong. Though I provided the world for you, it failed me all along. And I can see the sun is rising through the blinds. I turn my body over and I request that I decide. But life just dulls you sometimes, and it's been dulling me. I tie my hands behind my back and promise you you'll see. Two inseparable entities find today a meeting of the minds. To complicate things, one of them is holding a secret weapon that is loaded full of lies. I may have meant to work to clear the air, but never having heard from you, I assumed that all is fair. And now you seek to break my silent apprehension, so nothing now that you should know will come to your attention. And I can see the sun is rising through the blinds. I turn my body over and I request that I decide. But life just dulls you sometimes, and it's been dulling me. I tie my hands behind my back and promise you you'll see. There are many words now that I wish I could say. But I have made up my mind, and it's happening on this day. I swear to god if you only knew what this whole fucking thing has put me through. For this entire year that I've spent in silence, hoping for someone else to ask. Well now that you're listening, and I've got your ear, let me tell you how I've been doing here. If this is any indication, you can probably guess it's not fucking well. And all your situations only seem to dig me deeper in. I miss having conversations that I left happily in the end. Or to trudge along in weakness, and be greeted at the end with a celebratory sweetness and a good old friend. What's my purpose here? I'm wasting my time. Don't need any more. You didn't ask I'm fine. To think those words would fuck me up like this. I can break the mold, but I cannot resist to end up a hollow shell, to end up out-of-touch with it, to end up indebted. Spiraling, I release this final part of me that was kept somehow bound, somehow safe, somehow sound. Now it fails to be held and it breaks from its shell. Way back when I was young, position I started from doomed to fail, and right now the prophecy is sorted out. All alone (but with your help), now I lose my sense of self. And I know this is it. This is what we have built. Foundation that started off looking good now has lost all it could ever give. I just ask you forgive, but if that takes too much, believe me I know it does. I have tried to recall feeling that started all. And it gave nothing back. Nothing but hopeless black. I've wasted three whole years playing pretend to hold on. And what has kept me going is to know that someone somewhere believes that I can do it. But they don't anymore. You're not the same you were back then. I guess that means we've both changed. Two inseparable entities now have found themselves oceans apart. As one turns away, the other reaches back. But there's no answer so the reunion never starts. No conversation could ever make this up. When you and I rekindle, well that would be enough. But we both know the universe just has its other plans, and we have yet to see if this day will ever end. And I can see the sun is rising through the blinds. I turn my body over and I request that I decide. But life just dulls you sometimes, and it's been dulling me. I tie my hands behind my back and promise you you'll see. I don't deserve this. You don't deserve this. And I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you, but I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this. Category:Songs Category:Closing tracks